


Break Free

by CreatorSnas



Category: CreatorVerse, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Crying, Demon, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scratching, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatorSnas/pseuds/CreatorSnas
Summary: There were horrible smashing sounds downstairs. Down those stone steps, horrific screaming and snapping.Don’t go down, you won’t like what’s down there.





	Break Free

This was terrifying. Your first day as an actual, genuine angel, with long, dazzling, wax-pale wings, shimmering in the sun of paradise. While most would be enthralled, taking it up immediately, this was just scary. 

It was so... different. You were a good person in life, not perfect, but still good. Nothing like Heaven, he was a perfect being, and yet you were on the same level as even him now, the same level as literal perfection. That’s just insane.

”No need to worry about it, (Y/N)! You deserve to be here, to be viewed as perfection, because you are now, and you always were” that’s what Heaven always says.

Flight isn’t easy, you just got these wings so it’s going to be very difficult to figure them out immediately. You can barely even flutter them, never mind get yourself of the ground.

Everything is wonderful here, you can walk on clouds, the air is beautiful and fresh, the sun is glimmering like a majestic diamond. Amazing, truly amazing. Paradise is beyond the earth.

And yet, there’s clearly secrets here. Cold, cruel, horrific secrets.

They’re tucked away. Hidden. Frozen over. And yet, every so often, down some grey stone steps into a dark, dank corridor, all the way down a large, magestic castle, there’s noises. Horrible noises. Pained, laboured screams and breaths. 

You asked Heaven about it, and the look of fear on his face. He looked like he wanted to immediately dash away. Anguish, horror, he truly seemed scared, that you heard such things.

He promised that no one was being hurt down there, not by any of the angels, certainly not. He yearned for you to not venture down there, pleaded. You said you wouldn’t.

But your curiosity got the better of you. You step down the chilled steps, into the dark depths below.

The sounds get louder and louder, shouts and pants. As if a dog was inhabiting a person. You came up to, what appeared to be, a prison. However, there was only one cell, far too dark to see anything inside.

It was obvious the sounds were coming from here, pain and chains. You bring a hand to the rusted black bars, and, immediately, there’s a smash. A smash as the chains are almost ripped out of the wall, as a figure tries to get you. His wrists and neck are chained to the wall, and yet he doesn’t seem to be pained by the tugging on his throat. He just wants to get to whatever’s on the other side of the bars.

He glares toward you, void black eyes with glowing, molten iris’, a look of evil and fury. Razor teeth, black, messy hair and incredibly massive horns. His face was furious, desperate and rugged. He’s clearly been here a long, long time, with no accommodations, nothing like the rest of the angels. But, he clearly isn’t an angel.

His skin is a clear sign of this, scarlet red, like an apple or horrific case of sunburn. Shirtless, with horrible scars on his back and chest; Burn? Blade? It’s hard to tell, but if he had wings, then they were forcibly removed at one point.

His nails are long, clawed fingers, blisterd, sliced wrists. Tall, impressive frame. And clearly very, very crazy, and very, very scary. Something is driving him crazy, and looking down to his waist, and the... very large bulge in his pants, and the drool falling out of his mouth, it’s not hard to figure out why. This fucker’s in heat, like a wild animal.

And he’s not going to stop until he gets at something to release the beast, until he can get at _you_. 

Tugging, smashing, trying to break the chains. They aren’t normal metal, like the bars, they’re clearly magical in nature, in some way. He’s almost at the bars, as if he’s stretching the metal with his sheer strength. He probably has some insane powers, locked away by the chains. 

Startled and afraid, you jump away, against the freezing stone of the wall behind you. There’s a good few meters between you and the creature in front of you, and yet it’s as if he’s right on top of you.

You being here, just within reach, it drives Purgatory mad. Something is here, something he can pound on. 

And then, as if by some miracle (or curse, depending on which you ask), the chains shatter. Ring by ring, they shatter to dust. Dashing though the bars, _though_ _them_ , just melting them with his presence, he’s immediately on top of you. It’s sweltering, it’s bizarre to think it was freezing in here a moment ago.

” **You**... **are foolish, to come here, perfect one...** ” 

His presence, it’s overwhelming and horrifying. His claws crawl over your body, like crimson spiders, burning to the touch. Quite litterally, your clothes burn and rip off your body. Your body, free of blemishes, newly scorched. Lightly, but noticeably, small burns littering your skin.

He quickly spins you over, forcefully, without a care, his, quite frankly, gigantic length grinding against your soft, bare, flushed cheeks. Teeth jag into the soft flesh of your neck, drawing blood, as it’s drained out of your body like a vampire’s toy.

That was likely only to distract you, so that your screaming isn’t so loud as his throbbing cock is shoved inside the tight hole. Your screaming, despite the distraction of the new bruises littering your neck, is still very loud as your savagely rawed. There’s no time to adjust, no time to figure out what’s even happening as you’re brutally attacked.

Claws drag down the soft flesh of your stomach and thighs, leaving red slashes as his huge length savagely slaps in and out of your ruined hole. Moans, groans and pained gasps fill the room. Your both in pain, however in very different ways. He’s in pain because he’s so touch starved, so deep in heat (and in you), you’re in pain because you’re litterally being raped by the literal devil.

You’re scared and scarred, and he gives no warning when he releases inside of you, filling your tight hole to the brim with his boiling seed. He tugs out, after a few moments, admiring his work.

He’s done for now, taking a deep breath and exhaling a large puff of smoke from the depths of his lungs. His might is returning, he’ll be back for you later, his little, pretty toy...


End file.
